enderlord13579sdestinyideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vedecons
Biography The Vedecons are a high-tech robot race who would fight anybody, also they stick together and they are indeed VERY powerful since they have a VERY large unit on their side to obliterate their enemies and they are a very intelligent robot species, since they will take cover and they also know other preservation styles to let them survive during battle. Also they live in the Earth, Moon, Venus, and Mars but they don't live in the Reef since they think it is "disgusting". Also they are stronger than the Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal since they have more health, teamwork, and advanced technology. Geography The Vedecons can also live in extremely harsh climates, wide areas, and cold areas since they have a good "repellent system" in them. Technology The Vedecons have VERY high-tech weaponry, since they are energy based, also Mobiles, and SpaceCrafts Weapons * Vedzon * Kenzon * Ion Cannon * Fezok * Rezon * Particle Beam Launcher. Vehicles * Electrifier * Barrage * Proton Ship * Marauder Hierarchy The Vedecons also have ranks in their military Probe The Probes are flying Vedecon units that are drones also they are used for scouting areas and sometimes to scout enemy camps and they are weak and they are used in combat also. Commando The Commandos is a regular Vedecon foot soldier but they are above standard in health and they are very strong in combat since they will take cover and move all over the place, also they are seen in groups also they use the Vedzon. Specialist The Specialists are staged higher than a Commando. Also they are indeed very strong and are the infantry of the Vedecons and they are much smarter than the Commando, and they are really good fighters and they do tend to be invaders of the Vedecon forces and they are equipped with Kenzons Officer The Officers are Vedecon squad leaders and they are very fearless in combat but they do take cover and they back up Commandos and Specialists in war also they posses an Arc Shield and the Ion Cannon, and they have high health. Destroyer The Destroyers are a Vedecon juggernaut unit, and they are SUPER TOUGH and they are super huge possibly bigger than the Cabal Colossus. Also these big guys are in outnumbered battles and they are also very fearless since they will chase an enemy if they get too close, also they will mostly kick you, and it will knock you back A LOT and it does devastating damage also they are equipped with the Fezok. Colonel The Colonels are mini-bosses of the Vedecons and they are very Tactical and they are smaller than Tyrants and the a little bit taller than a Fallen Archon and they are NOT stronger than a Vedecon Tyrant Tyrant The Tyrants are Vedecon bosses and they control each individual programmings also it's just like an oligarchy since several Tyrants can control each individual Vedecon programming and they are EXTREMELY TOUGH, they are even strong enough to defeat 2 Fallen Kells and Valus Ta'aurc by 1''' Tyrant. '''Majors * Supreme Programmings Zenon Vidin: This Vedecon programming is at Earth fighting the Fallen and the Hive; their color is green Konon Vesenda: '''This Vedecon programming is at the Moon fighting the Hive and Fallen; their color is black '''Parcon Menda: This Vedecon programming is at Venus, fighting the Vex and Fallen; their color is orange '''Bezon Berok: '''This Vedecon programming is at Mars, fighting the Cabal and Vex; their color is blue.